


Cat People

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Legion (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Cary meets Syd in a furry position.





	Cat People

A cat was staring at Cary. This wasn’t noteworthy, except for the fact that the cat was also using a pencil with its mouth to draw on a piece of paper. It was startling enough to make the scientist drop the spectral wavelength analyzer he was working on, and just stare back at the cat.

“PLEASE FIND MY BODY”

That’s what the cat was drawing out. Quite unusual for a cat to say.

“Are you a mutant cat?” wondered Cary aloud. 

The cat hissed at him, and rolled its eyes. Apparently that was the wrong answer.

“You can understand me?” asked Cary.

Kerry, his twin who sometimes lived within his body, spoke inside his head. “Of course she can understand you. She’s Syd. In a cat body.”

“Syd in a cat body?” he asked. 

The cat nodded enthusiastically. 

“But, how can you exchange consciousnesses with a cat? Humans, I can understand. But cats don’t even have the mental capacity for a human consciousness. Or they’d be like humans. It makes no sense. Actually, on many levels, it’s rather disturbing. It implies that we have souls beyond--”

Syd hissed at him again. 

“Okay, I’ll save the lecture for later. Let’s..let’s find your body.”

They did find Syd’s human body. The cat’s consciousness was still within, and was currently chasing a mouse. The sight of a full-grown human hunting after a small rodent was certainly unique. Syd-cat leaped onto Syd’s body, and soon Syd was back in her human form.

“Thanks. Sometimes switching back into my body when I’m in animal forms is harder,” said Syd. She made a face of disgust. “I think the cat ate a cockroach while she was in my body.”

“Gross,” said Kerry in his mind.


End file.
